


1000 Miles, 200 Games

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 200 NHL Games, Light Dom/sub, Long Distance Relationship, Lots of it, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Skype Sex, Smut, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: It just so happens JT's 200th game and Kerf's 200th game fall on the same day. Tyson wants to surprise them both, even though Kerf lives so far away now.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot, J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot, Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1000 Miles, 200 Games

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost: if you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, please turn back now. Second: I don't claim to know anyone presented in this fic, nor do I claim that any of this happened. It's fiction! All of it! Promise!
> 
> Now, I wrote this immediately after the Avs win, then looked up the Leafs score and saw they lost and Kerf didn't get a point so it was a little sadder than I really wanted it to be. But, this is born out of love for the old rookie house and the shenanigans they got up to before Kerf was traded. They still love each other so much. Don't @ me, let me have this. 
> 
> Anyway, this is really just cute celebration smut with a little fluff thrown in for kicks. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd because I just wanted to post this smut as ya do. So all mistakes are mine. (I really hope there aren't too many.)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

It’s late when Tyson finally drags JT into his car in the Pepsi Center parking lot. It was a hell of a win. They lingered longer than Tyson really wanted to, talking and joking around with teammates, maybe basking in the showers a little longer than necessary just so happy for another two points on the board. Grubi was getting a lot of attention for his first shutout of the season, as well he should. Everyone kept trying to convince either Tyson or JT or both to come out to celebrate, not only the win but JT’s 200th NHL game. It took every ounce of effort on Tyson’s part to drag JT to the parking lot, begging off teammates.

JT sighs when he sits down in the passenger seat. “Tys, bud, what’s up? Why can’t we go out tonight?”

Tyson smiles over at him. “We’ve got our own celebration.”

JT’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, and honestly a little bit of doubt. JT is always giving Tyson that look. Tyson usually gets it when he’s either getting into trouble, about to get into trouble, or done something very, very good. He’s going to take it as the last option tonight, even though he knows JT knows nothing of his surprise. “Why couldn’t we go out first?”

Tyson jams the key into the car and gets it started. They need to get out of this fucking parking lot before Tyson blows JT right here. “We have a timeframe bud.”

JT scoffs, chuckling a little. “You’re never this organized. What’s gotten into you? And what have you done with my Tyson,” JT laughs poking at Tyson's cheek.

Tyson swipes his hand away and backs out. “You’ll appreciate this, I promise. Let’s just get home.”

He drives them to JT’s apartment in Denver, rather than all the way back to Boulder. He doesn’t want to miss their window. JT is laughing as Tyson pulls him through the lobby of the building, fingers interlocked where he’s gripping tightly to JT’s hand.

“What’s the hurry? We have all night,” JT’s voice lowers almost to a whisper, but more huskey as the elevator door closes. He pulls Tyson in tightly. Tyson can’t help but lean into JT’s chest and kiss him. It feels like forever since they’ve had some real time to spend on one another. Tyson basically had to force even this. 

The elevator chimes much too soon for Tyson’s taste. They pull away, carefully as if in maple syrup. Tyson blinks a few times as they move down the hallway to JT’s apartment. He has to keep his head about him. He can’t just fall into bed tonight like he wants to.

He pulls out his phone while JT is unlocking the door.

You up? He texts Kerf. He takes a deep breath. He better be fucking awake, or the whole night is going to be ruined. Okay, maybe not the whole night, but the whole reason Tyson wanted to hurry out of the rink anyway.

Unfortunately, why? He gets in response as JT pushes through the door. 

Get on Skype. Tyson sends before shoving his phone into his suit pocket. 

JT turns to him. He’s smirking in that way that makes Tyson’s head go fuzzy because he knows exactly what’s coming. He can feel himself hardening in his pants as JT presses him against the wall, boxing him in with a hand on the side of his head. The kiss is slow and sultry. It makes Tyson’s head spin with want. JT’s lips are soft and gentle while being demanding and insistent at the same time. Tyson’s pretty sure he’s never really mastered that skill, but it doesn’t matter because JT is here and is his forever and always now. 

“Bedroom?” Tyson asks breathe hot against JT’s lips, still only with about a finger width between them.

JT nods and it would’ve barely perceptible had Tyson been any farther away. 

“You go,” Tyson says softly. “I’m going to get ready.”

JT hums his approval because giving Tyson another hot kiss, hand caressing the back of his neck, pulling him flush against JT’s front. Tyson licks his lips when JT pulls away and head for the bedroom. 

Tyson goes to the office in a daze and pulls out his computer. He opens it and quickly logs into Skype and connect with Kerfy. Tyson smiles when he sees Kerf’s face, even it is heavy with sleep that isn’t coming and dark with circles under his eyes. 

“Hey, babe,” he says cheerfully.

“Why are you calling me at this time of night?” Kerf groans. He’s slouched in bed, curls of hair a mess and pressed against the pillows behind him. His laptop is clearly propped on his chest.

Tyson picks up the computer and carries it on his arm. “Happy 200th game,” he says, voice almost a whisper, matching Kerf’s tone.

Kerf grunts. “Wasn’t much of a game over here.”

Tyson frowns. He wishes Kerf had as good a game as they did. Or even better if he was still here. But this is what they had now. And they were just going to have to deal with it. “I’m sorry. But, I’ve still got a special surprise for you.”

Tyson walks into the bedroom at that moment. JT is laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, arm behind his head and casually stroking himself. 

“Tys?” he asks when Tyson appears.

Tyson smiles brightly. “Hey, babe.” He turns the computer to show Kerf what he’s looking at. He hears Kerf gasp and sees JT’s breathe catch in his throat. They haven’t done this a while, haven’t really had the schedule available. But goddamn it, they had the same 200th NHL game. Tyson was going to make it work.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” JT asks, staring at Kerf on the computer screen. “It’s so late there.”

Kerf hums. Tyson puts the computer down on the bed so he can strip. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbles.

“Tyson.” 

Tyson’s eyes snap to JT’s mid undoing of a button. He could never do anything against that commanding voice. 

“Why don’t you give us a show?” JT’s lips curl up in a half-smirk, clearly catching on to what Tyson had wanted tonight to be. 

He nods quickly. JT turns the computer and all of a sudden, Tyson has two pairs of beautiful eyes on him. He carefully slides the suit jacket off, tossing it onto the desk chair. JT licks his lips and leans back to resume stroking himself.

Tyson struggles on his next breath, watching the two of them watching him. He’s slow and deliberate in the process of taking off his clothes, wanting to make it as enjoyable for his two favorite people as possible. He can hear the tinny hitches of breath coming through the speakers of his computer. The angle of the camera doesn’t seem to have changed, but Kerf is somehow a master of propping his computer in a way he can still touch himself. 

“Come here,” JT says when Tyson has finally stripped off the last piece of clothing, letting his dick smack against his stomach as he wrenches the briefs down. 

Tyson swallows and goes to the bed. He sinks to his knees in front of JT and pulls the computer to face them. JT sits up and gets a hand in Tyson’s hair before Tyson has even had a chance to move toward him. He opens his mouth when JT presses the head of his dick against his lips. He can already taste JT, the salty tang of precome on his tongue. He lets his tongue hang out and glances up at JT through his eyelashes. 

JT growls low. “You know what that does to me, Tys.”

Tyson just hums his response, buzzing his lips a little against JT’s dick, hoping to encourage him to push in. He’s not sure if it’s his ministrations or Kerf’s moans to them that causes JT to push in. He’d like to think it’s some combination of both. He takes JT’s dick easily. He’s sucked this dick for the past two years. It’s not any kind of hardship anymore. He knows exactly how JT likes it when he lets Tyson control pace. He also knows how JT likes it when he keeps a hand at the back of Tyson’s head and keeps forcing himself deeper and deeper into Tyson’s throat.

Tyson likes both or really anything JT does to him. He loves the way his hands feel so big on his head, and the way JT’s thickness fills his mouth. He also misses the way Kerf would press up behind him when JT would do this. The way he would mouth and nip at his neck. The dirty things Kerf whispered in Tyson’s ear, not nearly loud enough for JT to hear over the sound of his dick moving in and out of Tyson’s throat. He misses the way Kerf would sometimes thumb at his hole and push in without warning while he was still blowing JT. 

He moans around JT’s dick just thinking about it. 

“You thinking about what we used to do when Kerf lived here?” JT asks, gruffly as if reading Tyson’s mind. But Tyson is sure JT is thinking of the same things. 

Kerf whimpers over the computer. Tyson’s dick twitches. That sound means Kerf is close. He doesn’t want to believe it’s been that long since they’ve been together, but he knows it’s true. He hates it, but the sounds of Kerf getting so close just watching JT fuck Tyson’s mouth brings a kind of satisfaction to Tyson that he hasn’t felt since before Kerf left for Toronto. 

He swallows around JT, forcing a pained grunt from him. 

“Tys!” he gasps before come floods Tyson’s mouth. He takes it all and swallows it all obediently. He licks his lips and turns his head to the computer screen when JT pulls out. Kerf is flushed dark red and a hand clutched in his hair, eyes only half-open. Tyson smiles, knowing Kerf came good and hard. 

He whimpers when JT suddenly pulls him up onto the bed. His dick slides against JT’s legs bringing attention to how badly he needs to come himself. 

“Shh, baby, shh,” JT hushes. He arranged Tyson on his lap so Kerf can see and starts to stroke Tyson’s sensitive dick. He whimpers again and buries his head in JT’s chest. He shudders when he comes, spilling over JT’s hand. He can’t help the whines coming from his mouth.

“You’re so so good,” Kerf says, voice barely coming across the speakers. Tyson blinks open his eyes to look at him. He looks tired and he’s changed positions. He’s lying on his side, head propped on his arm. He smiles softly at Tyson. “Thank you for this, darling.”

Tyson nods, not sure any words would come if he asked them to. He groans when JT gently places him on the bed.

“No,” Tyson whines when JT stands moments later.

JT brushes the hair off Tyson’s sweat sticky forehead and gives him a gentle kiss. “I need to get us cleaned up.” 

Tyson nods and lets his head drop onto the pillows. He can’t see Kerf from this angle, but he doesn’t really want to move. When JT returns with a warm washcloth, Tyson is slipping in and out of sleep. He hums and moves closer to JT wanting his presence. 

JT slides into bed beside him and then Tyson can see his computer on the bedside table. Skype is still up, and Kerf has fallen asleep with his computer on, his mouth slightly parted. Tyson smiles, thinking of when he could look at that sleeping face in this bed. 

“Good surprise?” Tyson asks sleepily as he tucks himself into JT’s side.

“The best.” JT kisses Tyson’s head and wraps his arms around him. “Good night baby. I love you.”

Tyson hums. “Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you got this far might as well throw on some kudos! Leave a comment if you desire! I love each one dearly, almost as dearly as I love these stupid boys.


End file.
